Ryoko One Half
by Candyfangs
Summary: The story takes place after the last chapter of the Ranma 1/2 series. It features a new OC as it's main character but has the all of the originals you love too. Will this new character help change Ranma and Akane's relationship for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Ryoko 1/2 Chapter 1: A visitor

By Candyfangs

It was another hot summer day at the Tendo dojo in Nerima Japan. The only sounds were cicadas and the loud thump of fists against wood. After all that had happened things had pretty much returned to normal for the Tendos and Saotomes, Normal for them at least.

Akane was practicing in her new gi. Her old gi was worn and torn so she had saved up to buy a new one. She was extra enthusiastic because of it too. Ranma and his father Genma were relaxing on the porch fanning themselves and eating watermelon.

Ranma finished his slice and looked down. There was only one slice left on the plate. Genma noticed too and his hand shot out to grab it. Ranma was too fast and got to it first. Their eyes met and sparks flew. Genma knocked the watermelon out of his hand and caught it. "You're ten years to young to defeat me." Said with a wide grin. "Oh yeah old man? I'd say your ten years to old." Replied Ranma. He kicked the watermelon from his father's hand and swiped it from the air.

Ranma hopped off the deck and skipped through the yard with his father on his heels trying to grab the watermelon. "Nyaa Nyaa you can't catch me!" he teased not looking where he was going.

"Watch out!" Said but he was too late. Ranma smacked into Akane who had just turned to see what was going on. Ranma's face froze in fear and he turned his head to see the sticky pissed off Akane. The watermelon had gotten all over her brand new gi.

"Rrrrrrraaaannnma!" She growled angrily and pulled back to hit him. But just before she could land her punch a girl's voice squealed "Ranma!" and he was tackled to the ground.

"Wha?" Said Akane in confusion. A red headed girl wearing a big red shirt and jeans was hugging a confused Ranma around the next. "Don't tell me, ANOTHER fiancée!" Akane yelled angrily. She grabbed the girl and turned her around.

She looked exactly like the female Ranma.

A/N So what do you think? It's my first fanfic! It's meant to be a cliffhanger to keep you wanting to no more. Do you think I did a good job keeping the characters realistic? Sorry it's a bit short. Also it's not what you think I promise X3!


	2. Chapter 2 Here's Ryoko!

Ryoko ½ chapter 2 – Here's Ryoko

Upon closer inspection there were slight differences. The girl had more western looking eyes and her face was a bit more angular. She also had wider shoulders and she was taller almost male Ranma's height. Her red hair was curly and short as if someone had cut off Ranma's ponytail. But there was definitely a strong resemblance.

The girl smiled at Akane who was standing there frozen in shock. "You are Akane. Yes?" Said the girl in a strange accent. "Yes." Said Akane reluctantly eyeing the girl suspiciously. "Wh-why." She said moving into a defensive position. "Akane! So nice to meet you!" The girl yelled and hugged Akane much to her surprise. "You so cute!" The girl said holding Akane at arm's length and smiling. "W-who are you!" Asked Akane in disbelief. "Ranma no tell you? I am Ryoko!" Said the girl.

"Ryoko?" Said Ranma moving to behind Akane so he could see the girl's face. "Wow you got pretty since I last saw you." Said Ranma with a grin. "What!" Said Akane angrily and whacked Ranma over the head. "You got very big and manly too cousin Ranma." Said Ryoko with a laugh. "Cousin? Cousin!" Said Akane realizing her mistake. "Oh yes I is your family now! I glad you so cute I always wanted a sister like you!" Said Ryoko with a smile. Akane blushed and smiled back. "In that case why don't we go inside and introduce you to the family." Said Akane.

* * *

><p>They brought her inside where Ranma's mom explained she was her brother's daughter. Apparently he had moved to America to go to art school and had met her mother who he is currently married to.<p>

"I sent a letter to uncle Genma I was visiting for summer…" Said Ryoko. " Where is he by the way?" She asked and pat the panda that had been sitting next to her the whole time. "He's right here." Said Ranma and poured a hot kettle of water on the panda that quickly return to man form. "I'm so sorry Ryoko I received your letter just yesterday I didn't think you would be here so soon." Genma said. "Is okay. I sent letter to wrong address anyway. I thought you was in china. I went there on mistake too. But nice man told me where you was." She said with a smile and patted her uncle's baldhead.

"You don't seem shocked that he was the panda." Said Nabiki. "Oh well, father told me what happen to Ranma. Aunt Nodoka told him. I thought uncle might have a similar ailment…." She said looking a bit nervous. Nabiki eyed her with suspicion.

"In any event we are so glad to have you here. I'm sorry we don't have much room so you will have to sleep in Akane's room if that's alright with you both." Said Kasumi in her sweet motherly voice. "That's fine with me." Said Akane. "Me also." Said Ryoko with a smile.

Soun laughed heartily, " It's like I have another daughter already. How old are you Ryoko?" He said with a grin. "I am 15 and my birthday is in October." She said with a smile. "Really!" Asked the Tendos surprised that she was so young despite her height and mature looking face. "Yeah Ryoko used to be my cute little cousin." Said Ranma with a grin. "She used to be picked on because of her red hair when her family lived in Japan for a few years. Ranma was always saving her such a good big cousin." Said Nodoka with a motherly smile. "I can look after me now. No more weakling Ryoko." Ryoko said with confidence glaring down at her hands on the word 'weakling'.

"Do you do martial arts?" Asked Akane. "Yeah!" Ryoko said enthusiasm pulling back her fists in a mock fighting stance. "We should have a duel sometime then." Akane said with playful competitiveness in her eyes. "You can have your duel later but for now I'm sure Ryoko is tired from the trip here. Some authentic Japanese home cooking and a nice hot bath are in order." Said Kasumi smiling at the girl so much like her younger sister. "Okay!" Said Ryoko happy to be accepted by her new family.

* * *

><p>Later that night Akane was standing outside the bathroom in her birthday suit. "Ryoko I'm coming into was your back." She said. "W-wait I'm not clothed!" Replied Ryoko in a worried hoarse voice. "It's okay we're both girls." Said Akane opening the door. Akane looked up and a look of shock flashed across her face.<p>

A boy was standing there completely nude. He looked like he was head for the hot bath before Akane opened the door. Akane stepped back and slid the door closed.

She put on her clothes calmly and with no emotion showing on her face. She stepped out of the bathroom door and closed it behind her. Then she let out a loud shriek and ran down the hall.

"What's the matter Akane?" Asked Kasumi with a dainty hand to her mouth. "Ranma did it again! He was in the bath!" Akane yelled picking up the largest and heaviest thing she could find which happened to be a large rock by the porch. "What did I do?" Said Ranma poking his head out of a nearby door. "You pervert!" Screeched Akane. "That's odd I thought Ryoko was in the bath." Said Kasumi.

Just then a boy came around the corner in Ryoko's clothes. He had curly black hair and was tall and dashing. "I am Ryoko. Sorry about this." Said the boy. "This seems familiar…." Said Kasumi.

* * *

><p>AN -Okay so here is chapter 2. It's longer then the last one and a lot is revealed. Do you see where this is going? I'm not sure. I still have a few twists up my sleeve so stay tuned for chapter three. ^w^


	3. Chapter 3 Ryoko's Secret

Ryoko1/2 -Chapter 3 -Ryoko's secret

The members of the Saotomes and Tendos sat silently around the dining room table. All eyes were on the handsome boy in Ryoko's clothes. He had short brown curly black hair that just barely hung in his eyes, an angular but refined face, a thin pointed nose, thin pink lips like rose petals, and green eyes that sparkled and shone like the finest dark green jade. His build was longer and leaner thin Ranma's but was toned and fit. "I thought you said Ryoko was a girl. " Said Nabiki eyeing Ryoko with a small smirk. "She is! At least I thought she was…." Said Ranma. "Wait I can explain …." Said Ryoko, looking guilty. She paused with her mouth opened as though she didn't no where to begin. "Hurry up and tell why a man saw me naked without my permission for a second time! " Said Akane angrily. Ryoko looked surprised at her words. "You've got it wrong!" Said Ryoko and reached for the tea kettle on the table. Hot water poured down on ryoko and in a puff of hot steam Ryoko was once again a female. "I am woman!" She said anger her self now. But then her breath caught in her throat and she realized what she had done. "Don't tell me you fell in the spring of the drowned man!" Said Ranma. "Not exactly…. Let me explain …."

* * *

><p>"Here you go miss customer spring of drowned man water for your family." Said the Jusenkyo tour guide handing her a large cask. Ryoko took it and thanked him in her odd chinese. Ryoko had heard what had happen to her cousin from the tour guide who mistook her for Ranma at first. So she decided to take some to Ranma and her uncle as a gift. "Then I was leaving the train station a week ago on my way to your house i ….. I trip on the stairs and I threw the cask in the air to catch myself and it smashed on the stairs and I'll over me…. because of my selfishness the water was ….. ruined and I was cursed with body of man…." Ryoko said trying to hold back tears threatening to burst forth from her eyes. "Oh you poor thing it's not your fault. If anything you were the victim to have such an awful curse because you trying to help stupid Ranma." Said akane with pity and compassion in her eyes. 'She sure changed her tune,' thought Ranma a little peeved that Akane was acting like that. 'Wait why am I irritated? It's not like it matters to me that she is so nice and understanding to my cousin when she so harsh when she found out my secret. Nope i don't care at all!' Thought Ranma but he was pouting his lips and looking away with a childish expression. "Cousin are you mad at me? I'm sorry I mess up! I didn't tell you either because i felt guilty. I'm sorry I'm so selfish please hit me!" Said Ryoko and closed her eyes tightly apparently trying to brace herself for the punch. 'What am I thinking.' Thought Ranma and shook his head. "I could never be mad at you Ryoko. you were just trying to help" He said with a warm brotherly smile. Ryoko opened her eyes and saw his smile. A bright smile grew on her face like a flower opining it's petals. "I'm sorry everyone for not telling the truth." She said her smile fading as quickly as it had come. "Can you forgive me?" she asked with repentance in her beautiful green eyes. Everyone nodded and akane clapped her on the back. "I forgive you." Akane said with a cute smile. Tears of joy welled up in Ryoko's eyes and she hugged Akane. Akane was a bit taken a back but she guess Ryoko's foreign upbringing made her a bit different than most japanese people and she hugged her back lightly. "Alright that's enough of that let's hit the hay." Said Soun with a smile and everyone began to go to their bedrooms. Ryoko got up and was following akane to the door but decide to speak to Ranma first. She grabbed his arm. "Hey Ranma, you like akane? Ya know like like?" She asked him with an innocent expression. "Wh-what n-no!" Stuttered Ranma turning red in the face. "You do like her!" Said Ryoko with a opened mouth grin. "I said no!" Ranma said his face as red a tomato. "Yeah right, you to easy to read." Said ryoko with a playful smirk and poked him in the ribs. "Just go to bed already!" Said Ranma still red in the face and shoved her toward the door. "Alright alright." Said Ryoko with a sigh and a warm smile. "Night Ranma." She said with a teasing giggle and ran up stairs.<p>

Once upstairs she lay her sleeping mat and bag on the floor. "That looks awfully uncomfortable. Why don't you sleep up here with me." Said akane patting the empty spot. "Really? Is okay?" Ryoko asked with a hopeful smile. "Yes it's fine." Said akane with a warm grin. "I usually sleep with my pet pig P-chan but he has been missing for a while." Said Akane her smile weakening. "Oh poor piggy!" Said Ryoko combing into bad with Akane. "Don't worry P-chan always comes home." Said akane more to herself than Ryoko. "Hey Akane, you like Ranma?" Asked Ryoko with the same bluntness she had used on Ranma. "Wh-wha n-no way!" Said Akane turning red. "So you like." Said ryoko with a grin. "Wha-" Began akane but Ryoko interrupted her. "Don't try to deny. I can tell." She said with a smile. "Well ma-maybe I do, so what it's not like it matters. Ranma said he doesn't wanna marry me." Akane said still peeved at him for before. "Is that so." Said Ryoko with a crafty smile.

What does Ryoko have planned? Will she be able to get them to admit there feelings for each other? What'll happen when Ryoko meets Ranma and Akane's admirers? Find out in Ryoko 1/2 chapter 4!

* * *

><p>candyfangs: So what do you think? Sorry it took awhile but I was waiting for my new computer to come in the mail. I know it's not super long but there is much more where that came from!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The return of Pchan

The sun rose the next morning and light poured in through the curtains and on to the two sleeping girls. Both of their faces were very peaceful and angelic. Ryoko's eyes fluttered open and she mumbled something in english. There came a knock on the door. "Come on guys time to get up!" Said Kasumi. Ryoko sat up groggily and sighed. She reached over and gently shook Akane's shoulder. "Wake up." She said with a yawn and akane opened her eyes. "What time is it?" Asked akane still half asleep. "Almost 10." Said Ryoko. They got dressed and took turns brushing each others hair. Today Ryoko was wearing a black button up short sleeve shirt and slightly baggy jeans. When they arrived down stairs breakfast was in full swing. "This looks good!" Said ryoko sitting down at the table and serving herself some food. "Thank you." Said Kasumi with a pleasant smile. As she ate Ryoko watched Ranma and Akane bicker. 'They should stop fighting and get together already. Looks like this is a job for the love master!' She thought giggling slightly at her own joke.

* * *

><p>Somewhere not faraway a certain boy was walking around with sad expression. Ryoga was torn; he had in his heart both Akari and Akane. "I know she'll never love me so why am I still so torn up about this!" Ryoga yelled and punch a nearby by brick wall which crumbled to bits. He sighed and clenched his fist. 'This is the end I'm giving her up for good. I'l never see her again and forget her!' He thought running towards what he thought was the ocean so he could toss his love for her into the crashing waves. Just then a old lady watering her garden accidentally sprayed him with water. In place of Ryoga was P-chan the pig. But he didn't care and kept running with his little piggy feet. Not looking where he was going he suddenly burst inside the Tendo dining room and hitting right into the back of Ryoko's head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Cry Ryoko. "P-chan!" Yelled Akane and grabbed the pig up in a hug. "Sorry Ryoko he didn't mean, he is usually very sweet." Said Akane apologetically. "That's alright I have a strong head." Ryoko Said with a smile and a chuckle. "Where have you been you naughty pig, i missed you." Akane said hugging him tightly and her eyes watered up a bit. P-chan's eyes likewise watered up and he hugged her with his little pig paws. "Looks like he missed you to." Said Ryoko with a chuckle. "Treating a pig like that, ridiculous." Said Ranma a little irritated. P-chan growled and turned to head his head to glare at Ranma and saw Ryoko. 'What the-' Ryoga thought. "Oh you two haven't meet yet, this is P-chan. " Said Akane to Ryoko. "Your pet, right?" Said ryoko smiling at P-chan. "Yeah, you wanna hold him?" Akane asked and held him out. "Sure!" Said Ryoko and took him in her arms. He looked up at her with suspicion. "Hi ya little cutey." She said rubbing his little head. "So adorable!" She squealed and squeezed him. He turned a bit red when his face was smooshed into her big boobs. "Don't get any funny ideas about my cousin you." Ranma said to P-chan.'Cousin?She does look like him.' Thought Ryoga. "What? He's harmless. Aren't you cutey?" Ryoko said and kissed his snout. P-chan turned completely red. "What's wrong little pig? You got a fever?" Asked Ryoko. "Fever?" Asked Akane and Ryoko Handed him to her. "He does seem a bit hot I'll put him in my bed so he can rest." Akane said and walked upstairs. "Pervert pig." Grumbled Ranma. "You're just jealous cause Akane shows him so much affection." Ryoko said and poked Ranma in the side. "Am not!" He said pouting his lips. Ryoko just snickered and let slide.

* * *

><p>After Akane left, P-chan ran to the bathroom where Genma saotome was bathing and jumped into the hot water. He stood up out of the water as ryoga. Genma looked a bit confused but Ryoga ignored him and went to the changing room where he had hide a spar set of clothes and put them on. He tried to get out of the house without running into anyone but suddenly a door slid open and someone step out. "Ryoga! I didn't know you were here. Come have some breakfast." Said akane and pulled him into the dining room. "look who's here!" Said Akane. Ryoko looked up and froze her chopsticks fell out of her hand. "It's P-chan." Said Ranma with a sneer. "Who you calling P-chan!" Said Ryoga angrily. "Hey Ryoko you okay?" Said Akane. "Huh? Oh I'm fine." Said Ryoko blushing a little and picking up her chopstick. "Oh you two haven't met this is Ranma's cousin Ryoko." Said Akane gesturing to Ryoko. "Oh, nice to meet you." Said Ryoga a little awkwardly and gave a slight nod. "You too." She said with a quick nod but didn't look him in the eyes. "You scared my cousin with your face." Said Ranma. A fist flew through the air and smacked Ranma hard in the shoulder making him fall over. "Akane-" He started but when he looked up he saw that the fist came from Ryoko. "Wha?" He said in confusion. "I'm…. going for a walk." Ryoko Said and stood to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>((So what do you think? Do you think you know what's gonna happen next? We'll see!w))<p> 


End file.
